


Dangerous

by Ambivalent_Amber



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Crime, Drama, Family, Homelessness, Pink hair, organ harvesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambivalent_Amber/pseuds/Ambivalent_Amber
Summary: Bill buys a woman a hotel and meal for the night and then eventually forces her to aid him with his criminal activities over time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm Texan night. A young woman down on her luck sat at the cool bar. It was late and last call was about to be called. She downed the stiff drink a stranger bought for her. Her long pink hair fell into her face again. A strange man beat her to it when he tucked it behind her ear. She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Easy, sweetheart, didn't mean to scare you." The balding man said with a friendly smile. She muttered something under her breath and hopped off the stool.

The man followed her out of the bar, catching her arm before she got too far from the entrance. "It's rude to not say thank you." He said with a hint of malice. Ice ran down her spine. "Fuck off!" She snarled and wrenched out of his grasp. The man stopped her, holding her in an iron grip. "Well aren't you rude." He growled in her ear. "Just leave me alone, dude!" She whined, trying to pull out of his grasp. "Where's a pretty thing like you heading anyway?" He asked, wrapping his other arm around the frightened woman. "Uhh, home." She answered timidly, her resolve gone. "You call that refrigerator box home?" He scoffed. She didn't answer him. "Tell you what, I get you a room and a hot meal and you can repay me after you've had a nice shower." He said lowly in her ear. Tears ran down her face as she shook her head. "It'll be between you and me." He said, pulling her towards his car.

The woman complied, knowing no one gave a damn about her anyway. A hot shower and a warm meal were alluring. It wouldn't be the first time that month she did what she had to.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Bill asked after a long silence.

The pink haired woman jumped when he broke the tense silence. She fingered the hem of her shirt nervously. "Sarah." She said, her voice cracking.

"Cute name." He cooed.

"Who are you?" She squeaked.

"Don't worry about it." He said coldly, staring at the road ahead.

Sarah slumped down in the seat, regret seeping into every bone. Would he hurt her? What nasty shit would he do to her? The last guy was a freak. She hoped this guy would just be quick about it.

"You can call me...Daddy." He said after a few minutes. Icy shivers went down her spine. She nodded, pulling her shirt fearfully.

"I like your hair. Where'd you get it done?" He asked, rubbing a lock between his fingers.

"I did it." She said timidly.

He gave her a look of surprise. "Looks nice. You have quite a few split ends though. I'll fix that for you honey, I do hair ya know." He said, his voice grating on her ears. She leaned away from him and turned inward. He placed his hand high on her slender thigh and gave it a good squeeze.

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you, sweetheart." He said with a dark chuckle.

Sarah considered leaping out of the moving car but decided against it. Her stomach flipped and her fingers shook violently. What was he going to do her?

Bill made a sudden turn into a seedy rundown motel. "Stay here, babe." He hopped out of the car and jogged inside to the reception desk.

Sarah considered just running off, but a hot shower and meal kept calling to her. Tears leaked down her fear stricken features. This guy seemed dangerous, unlike the other horny slimeball. Horny people pissed her off but they kept her fed. Sarah took a deep breath to calm her screaming nerves.

The gravel crunching under his heavy footsteps alerted her to his presence. She spotted the room card in his hand. He gestured for her to follow him. She opened the car door with a shaking hand. It was for a safe space to sleep tonight, she told herself again.

He opened the door for her and had her go in first. Bill shut the door behind them. "Go on, hop in that shower girlie. Lord knows you need it." He said, plopping onto the questionable bed. "You saying I stink?" She muttered irritably. She clenched her fists and stormed into the bathroom.

The bathroom was grimey and had a few dead bugs scattered on the fading floor. The shower curtain was thin and worn. Sarah made a face and carefully undressed, folding her clothes carefully and setting them in the cleanest part of the counter. Sarah grimaced as she stepped into the shower. It was very faded and felt dirty. She quickly cleaned herself up. It had been awhile since her last shower. It felt good to wash all the dirt and ick away.

She got out and quickly dried off. A loud sigh slipped through her teeth. Her clothes were filthy. She reluctantly put them back on.

Sarah timidly left the bathroom. Bill was sitting on the bed with a coke in hand. In the middle of the bed was a checker board he had set up. In the corner was a camcorder set up with a blinking red light.

"What is this?" She asked, shoving her hands into her crusty pockets.

"Checkers." He replied simply, tossing a taco bell bag towards her. She opened it and began cramming the burrito in her mouth. She ate the entire contents of the bag quickly.

"Damn darlin' you must have been hungry." He said, impressed with how fast she downed it all. He patted the bed, beckoning her to sit. She sat on the opposite side of the board, swallowing thickly. "Ladies first." He said.

Sarah looked at him and then the camera before moving a random red checker with trembling fingers. She dropped it at first and cursed under her breath. "Are you filming me?" She asked, trying to mask the terror she felt. Bill didn't say anything as he made his move. Sarah stared at him, her heart crashing in her head. "You're move, sweetheart." He said, tucking a piece of her wet hair behind her ear. "Such a lovely face." He crooned softly.

Sarah quickly made her move and leaned away from him. What the hell is this?

"Did you...did you bring any condoms?" She found the courage to ask after a few minutes. "We don't need those, babe." He said simply, his face a shade warmer.

Sarah's heart nearly stopped. She was already here so she couldn't renege or he might hurt her.

The game went by quickly. He kept accidentally brushing his hand against hers every time she went to make her move. She let him win, afraid he might get angry otherwise.

"Not bad." Bill mused before packing up the game. "Next time. Try a little harder." He said with a challenge to his voice. He inspected the cam corder and nodded before packing it up too.

"Have a good night, Sweetheart." He said as he was putting his shoes back on.

"Wait, you're leaving?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I have work in the morning." He said, his stuff tucked under his arm. "Everything is paid for, just give them the key and check out. Don't be too late please." He said, placing the key card on the dresser.

"You don't wanna...you know?" She asked in confusion.

"I'm flattered, darlin'. Not tonight." He said, his face a few shades darker.

"I don't get it." She said aloud.

"I just wanted to play some checkers with ya. Next time I'll bring my hair shears and take care of those split ends for ya." He said as he shuffled towards the door.

"Next time?" She asked quietly. Unsure if she wanted a next time.

"Good night, take care." He said before slipping out the door.

Sarah sat there and stared at the door in confusion. She shook herself out of a stupor and raced to lock the door. He really did buy her a room and a meal. She didn't even have to fuck him. Why did he have to be so creepy about it though?

Sarah peeled off her jeans and got into the bed. The sheets were questionable. It was better than where she was sleeping. She turned out the lights and laid down, relishing the lumpy bed. She would be able to rest easy tonight, despite the weird last two hours.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since Sarah checked out of the motel. She was still shaken up from how odd it was. At least he didn't try any funny business with her. The blinking light of the cam corder was burned into her mind. Why the hell would he film them playing checkers? It was unsettling.

Sarah made sure the coast was clear before climbing into the dumpster behind Mega lo Mart. She hoped she'd score something edible tonight. She threw off some dirty cardboard boxes and found a goldmine underneath. An unopened rotisserie chicken. They stayed hot for so long she was sure it would be safe. Sarah set it aside, safely balanced atop the boxes she moved aside. There didn't seem to be anything useful to her other than the chicken today.

Sarah made a make shift seat out of the boxes and sat on them, sinking deeper into the dumpster. She plopped the chicken in her lap and began feasting. She pulled the skin off and stuffed it into her mouth.

A car rolled to a stop close to the dumpster. Sarah wasn't quite sure if she heard right and continued to slurp the meat off the cold greasy bones. She froze when she heard a car door shut and foot steps crunching towards her.

Bill peered into the dumpster with a bright flashlight, blinding Sarah. "This would almost be cute if it weren't so sad." He said, turning off the light. Sara's eyes bulged. Was he looking for her? She finished her bite and quickly put the lid back on the chicken. "What do you want?" She asked, feeling trapped there.

"You." He said, offering his hand. Sarah stared back at him in the dim light. "C'mon, get out of there." He said in a softer tone. Sarah wiped her greasy hands on the top of her thighs and took his hand. He helped her out of the dumpster. She cradled the half eaten rotisserie chicken to her chest.

"Leave the chicken. I'll get you a real meal." He said ripping her precious find out of her arms and tossing it back into the dumpster. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched her dinner land in the depths of the dumpster. "I was eating that." She said brokenly. "Not anymore. It'll make you sick." He said, dragging her to his car.

She dug her heels in. "What do you want from me?" She hissed.

"You!" He asserted, holding on to her upper arm.

"What the fuck does that mean?" She demanded, struggling to break free.

"Go ahead and make a scene if you want." He said in annoyance.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere with you saying you want me!" Sarah hissed and slapped him.

Bill stared at her in stunned silence. He clenched his fist and took a deep breath. "That wasn't very nice." He hissed, tightening his grip on her. "I'll show you not nice!" Sarah screamed and went to throw another punch. He caught her fist. "Just get in the damn car." He growled. Sarah's heart pounded in her head. She didn't want to play checkers or what ever else he had planned for her tonight. She kicked his shin and wrenched out of his grasp.

Sarah tore down the parking lot, screaming the whole way. She spotted a small group of people hanging out by one of the lamp posts.

Bill cursed as he limped back to his car. He didn't mean to scare her. Now he had to find her before she got too far. He drove his car through the parking lot, rolling to a stop a few feet away from the group. Sarah was yelling and frantically pointing at the young adults in oversized hoodies, when she noticed he was so close.

They took off on their bikes when they saw Bill climb out of the car. "Where are you going? Help me! He's crazy!" She yelled, running after them. Tears streamed down her face.

Sarah hid in a few nearby bushes to catch her breath. Who the hell was this guy? Why did they take off like that after seeing him? Ice ran down her spine. Something seemed off about him.

She heard foot steps approaching. Sarah cursed silently and held as still as possible. "Stop being so silly and get out of there." Bill said, huffing.

Sarah didn't answer him.

"I can see you, ya know." He said impatiently.

"What do you want from me?" She asked again, angrily.

Bill sighed. "You're company."

Sarah's mind raced with what he could mean by company. "What's in it for me?" She asked, stepping out from the bush.

"Same as before. A hot dinner and room." He said, pulling her to the car. She relented and got in. This time she would wash her clothes in the sink after he left.

"Why did those guys run from you?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." He said dismissively.

Sarah huffed, clenching her fists. What has she gotten into?

They rode in silence the whole way to a Kurger Bing. "Whatcha want?" He asked as he pulled up to the drive thru intercom. "Uhhh, two artery busters with fries." She said, still scanning the menu. He nodded and ordered for them. He pulled forward, payed, and acquired their dinner.

"Why are you doing this?" Sarah asked as she tore into the bag.

Bill shrugged. "Why not?" He said with his mouth full.

"Nothing comes for free. Why are you buying me food and rooms?" She asked, studying him.

"Because I can." Was all he said.

Sarah shook her head and inhaled both burgers. Trying to enjoy the good stuff while it lasted. It was nice to have a fresh meal. Most of her meals came out of a dumpster. So much good food was wasted in this town. Once she found a couple of hot hashbrowns in the garbage. She wasn't sure if they were fresh or just baking in the trash can all day.

They rode in silence the whole way to the same rundown motel as before. Sarah fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. Would he want her to put out this time? She hoped not.

Bill came back with the room key and opened the trunk. He grabbed a duffel bag out and shut the trunk. Sarah got out and eyed his bag suspiciously. He led her to their room for the night. It was the same piece of shit from last time.

He locked the door behind them. "What now?" She asked nervously.

"Take a shower." He said, tossing the bag into her chest. She caught it and stumbled back some. "What's this?" She asked.

"I brought some stuff for you. The clothes should fit." He said as he flopped down on the bed.

Sarah was worried what these clothes could be. "Okay." She said before holing up in the bathroom. The same bugs were there from last time. "Classy." She muttered under her breath.

She set the bag on top of the toilet and opened it nervously. To her surprise there were trendy clothes inside along with some hygiene products. She checked the sizes and was surprised they were a fit. She coughed when she saw what the undergarments were. Some high tier lingerie. "So that's his game." She sighed heavily.

Sarah grabbed the shampoo and conditioner out of the bag and took them into the shower with her. She was right. Nothing in this world is free. She took her time and relished the hot water. She might as well slow down and enjoy it. Who knows when she'll get another? She was too nervous last time and rushed.

Once out of the shower she dried off and put on a pink lacey matching set of lingerie. The bra fit mostly, it gaped a little towards the top corners. Sarah swallowed thickly and stepped out. She noticed the blinking red light of the camera again and fought the urge to cover herself.

Bill looked up from the tv and his eyes bulged out of his head. He quickly turned away. "Put some clothes on woman!" He choked out.

"W-what? Isn't this what you wanted?" She asked in confusion.

"Get dressed, Sarah!" He said, still turned away.

She stumbled into the bathroom, her cheeks burning. She grabbed one of the sun dresses and threw it on. She was confused and embarrassed. What the hell did he want?

She took a deep breath before stepping back out of the bathroom. "Okay, I'm dressed." She said, her cheeks flushing again.

Bill glanced at her from the corner of his eye to make sure it was safe to look. He faced her, grinning as he took in her appearance. "That looks nice on you." He said cheerfully. Sarah stared at him nervously. "I'm glad they fit. Those were my ex-wife's clothes." He said as he got to his feet.

Sarah made a face. She hoped the under garments were washed well. "Why did you give them to me?" She squeaked, taking a step back. "They weren't doing me any good sitting in the closet." He said with a shrug.

"Now for that hair cut." He said, pulling the worn chair from the corner of the room. "What?" Sarah stammered out. "I said I'd take care of those split ends for you. Take a seat." He said as he got his tools ready.

Sarah warily sat in the chair. He threw a barber's bib around her and secured it. He grabbed a brush and gently brushed out her wet hair. "Won't your ex-wife want these back?" Sarah asked, breaking the silence.

"She hadn't asked for them back in the last seven years." He said with a shrug.

"Please don't fuck up my hair. Leave it long." She said, digging her nails into her palms. Unsure he was even listening. He clipped her hair up in sections and got to work. Sarah winced when she heard the first snip he made.

"What should I call you?" She asked after another silence.

"I told you, Daddy." He said as he sniped another section.

"W-why?" She asked, unsure of where this was gonna go. Bill didnt answer her and continued to cut her hair. "Are you like a pimp or something?" She asked nervously. "No." Came a gruff reply. "I'll never be able to repay you." She said, her voice hitching.

"I know. Don't worry about it." He said putting the finishing touches on her hair.

Sarah clenched her jaw. She couldn't understand what he was getting out of this. What could he want in return?

"All done!" He said, taking the bib off of her. She got up and touched her hair. It was shorter than she would have liked. "Go and take a look." He said as he started cleaning up.

Sarah went into the bathroom, afraid of what she find. It was definitely shorter than she wanted it. It looked good from what she could tell. It was much smoother now. She couldn't wait to see how it looked dry.

"Why did you cut it so short?" She asked, peaking out of the bathroom.

"You had a lot of breakage." He said with a sympathetic look.

"...thanks." She said as she left the bathroom. "What now?" She asked.

"Get some sleep. You need it. There's some money in your bag and something to protect yourself with." He said as he gathered his stuff up. "Don't be late checking out this time, please." He asked with a pleading expression.

"I won't." She squeaked.

"Good. " He said with a nod.

She stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to leave. "Give Daddy a hug before he goes." Bill said, walking towards her. Sarah coughed. He wasn't kidding. He pulled her into a crushing hug. "Good nights, baby girl." He said before releasing her. Bill slipped out the door with a backward glance.

Sarah locked the door behind him. "What the fuck?" She whispered to herself. There was no way she was going to call him Daddy.

She shook her head and retrieved the duffel bag from the bathroom. She dug around until she found a plain leather wallet. She opened it and stared at the contents. There was four hundred in cash. She looked back at the door and then the wallet. She ended up dumping out the bag. There was a nice pocket knife among the pile of clothes.

She shook her head. This was all too much. "Wait a minute." She muttered to herself. "Oh God, he recorded himself cutting my hair!" She had a disgusted look on her face.

Sarah folded all the clothes neatly and rearranged them in the bag. She brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. She didn't want to oversleep like last time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah groaned and put a pillow over her face to shield her eyes from the light shining through the dated curtains. She threw the pillow off and huffed. It would be another day on the streets. The $400 would last her a good while and she didnt want to waste it on another room.

She begrudgingly got up and quickly changed into a pair of ripped jeans with a grey tshirt. She slipped the knife in her pocket. Sarah went into the bathroom and stared at her reflection. Her hair was a lot shorter but it looked quite nice. She couldn't remember the last time she had a hair cut.

Sarah got ready for the day, relishing having a private space to do so. She brushed her teeth and hair.

She packed everything up and hefted her bag on her shoulder.

After checking out she began the long walk back to town. Why did he have to take her so far out? With all her new gear and money she didn't feel forced to go back with him again. The big bag made her a bit of a target now, she frowned. She wasn't going to get rid of her new stuff though.

She kept thinking back to the camera he had. Why would he film her? It creeped her out. What was he doing with that footage? The daddy shit unsettled her. At least he didn't want to have relations with her it seemed.

The thought of home hit suddenly. She shook her head, she didn't miss them after what they disowned her for.

Sarah walked for hours, sweating under the relentless sun. She didn't know what she wanted anymore or where she wanted to be. The thought of having a small apartment was appealing. Even if she did make it big she wasn't sure she could give up dumpster diving. Too much good shit to pass up.

She finally made it to town, well into the afternoon. Would she run into him again? The chance of that made her want to get a bus ticket and leave.

She hoped her little home was still standing after not being there for a few days.

Sarah passed by some people on the sidewalk. They gave her a wide berth and whispered amongst themselves. They looked familiar but she wasn't sure where she had seen them before.

Sarah readjusted her bag and picked up her pace. Shrugging off the weirdness of it all as she went into a dollar store to buy some food.

Sometime later she made it back to her camp. There were a few more people there from last time. Her area was being occupied to her annoyance.

"That's a lot of stuff there, Sarah." Adam said, eyeing up her bag.

"Mhmm." She nodded and took a seat a little further away from everyone.

"Where did you get all that stuff?" Ed asked, inching closer.

"I found it." She replied dryly.

"Where?" He asked, next to her now.

"Around." Sarah said, barely hiding her annoyance.

He eyed her bag enviously and reached toward it. Sarah gave him a look of warning as she fingered the knife in her pocket. "Just leave me alone, Ed." She sighed in annoyance.

"You're not going to share with the rest of us? We help each other out here!" Ed raised his voice and loomed over Sarah.

"I pull my weight around here and you know it!" Sarah matched his tone, squaring her shoulders, gripping the knife tighter. Ed lunged forward as she leapt back. He tore into her duffel bag, throwing out her clothes. "What the fuck man!" Sarah shouted and pulled out the knife. The inscription caught their attention.

"You're involved with Daddy?" Ed asked, his face pale. He dropped her stuff with trembling hands.

"Who? Who the fuck is Daddy?" She demanded angrily.

"Where'd you get that knife, Sarah?" Adam asked nervously.

"Some old dude gave it to me. He kept taking me to this shithole motel and giving me shit. Do you know him?" Sarah asked, lowering the knife.

Ed and Adam shook their heads as they created distance between them and Sarah. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Adam said, shaking his head.

"He said his name was Daddy. Who the fuck is this guy? Have y'all met him?" Sarah asked as she took a step closer to the two, noticing that the others were packing up their stuff.

"You met with Daddy?" Ed asked, his eyes wide.

"I guess?" Sarah said, confused by everyone's actions.

Adam and Ed grabbed their few belongings and briskly left without a word.

Everyone else refused to talk to Sarah. She gave up and cleaned up the mess Ed made for her. She was concerned who this guy might be. He must be very dangerous since everyone refused to have anything to do with her now. Just great. This asshole was going to be the end of her wasn't he? She needed answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah had found a secluded spot for the night, in an old alley way. She slurped on her cooling top ramen. She still had $350 left still since she was incredibly conservative. Over the last week she noticed the same truck kept creeping around where ever she was. Sarah hoped she wouldn't run into Daddy anytime soon. Just thinking about him still gave her the creeps. Aquantaces now gave her a wide berth and out right ignored her.

Sarah nearly choked on her noodles when someone shone a retina burning flashlight at her. "This one's cute." A man said with a smirk in his voice. She scrabbled to grab her stuff and run off, sloshing her dinner all over her hand. Was it the cops again? "Block her off!" The man shouted. She threw her noodle cup at the man that stood in front of her and tried to run passed him.

He managed to hook an arm around her waist and pick her up momentarily. She dropped all of her stuff and elbowed him in the face, screeching and carrying on. The man stumbled back, giving her an opening. The other man was catching up, running passed his partner who was holding his face.

"You fucking cunt!" The man screamed as he sprinted at her. Sarah screamed as she ran back towards town, not daring to look back as she could hear his feet slapping the sidewalk right behind her.

"Help!" Sarah screamed, running into the road when she saw headlights barreling towards them. The guy slowed down to a jog and went passed Sarah. Sarah waved both arms, screaming and crying. The car sped up and swerved onto the sidewalk, plowing into the man, with a sickening thud. The car came to a screeching halt.

Sarah screamed and ran out of the light and into the nearby park. "whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck?!" She muttered as her chest heaved. She had to get out of sight.

She jumped into a nearby dumpster and peered out of one of the rusted holes. Her heart pounded so hard she couldn't hear anything else. She saw the man that had been chasing her still stuck on front of the car. The driver got out of the car and looked around. He pulled a gun from under his coat and fired it. She heard a screams ring out. It wasn't a kill shot. She held a hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing and hunkered down. How the hell did she keep getting mixed up in this sort of shit?

She watched the driver push the man off the hood of the car and inspect it. The driver kicked the now presumed dead man for denting the hood. The driver looked over in Sarah's direction. There's no way he saw her dive in. She stared wide eyed out the hole as he stalked closer. She tried in vain to stop shaking.

The man put the gun back into his coat and closed the distance relatively fast. He peered inside the dumpster, earning a scream from Sarah. He shouted and shielded his face as she threw whatever she could at him. Bill huffed and closed the lid on her. "Sarah." He said sharply.

Her blood ran cold. Of course this psycho was Daddy. "Get the hell away from me!" She screamed shrilly.

"Sarah." He snapped impatiently.

"What?!" She screamed back, crying in the corner of the smelly dumpster.

"Get yourself together woman." Bill snapped, throwing the lid off the dumpster.

"Please don't hurt me." She cried in terror, shielding herself with her arms.

"Hurt you?" He scoffed, "I just saved you."

"What?" She asked, shocked.

"Get out of the goddamn dumpster." He growled, reaching in and yanking her halfway out. She screamed and unzipped her hoodie to get out of his grasp. She fell out of the dumpster on the other side and scrambled to her feet.

"Sarah!" He yelled angrily.

"Why the hell would you save me?" She snarled, staying there against her better judgment.

"What are dads for?" He said in a softer tone.

"You're not my dad! Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want with me?" She demanded, hot angry tears running down her face.

"Sarah." He said softly and went to pull her into a hug.

She jumped back and slapped his hands away. "Answer me old man! Why the hell is everyone scared of you? And now me!"

Bill let out a long sigh. "Now is not the time for this."

"The hell it isn't! You ran that guy over!" She screamed.

"Keep yer voice down, darlin'. You'd be shipped halfway to Utah by morning if it weren't for me." He snarled in disgust. Sarah's face paled. "Mhm, that's right. Now help me load up the products before they begin to spoil." Bill said, grabbing her hand.

Sarah went forward a few steps before coming back to her senses. "No!" She yelled and tried to wrench out of his iron grip.

"Sarah, love, just cooperate for once." Bill sighed as he dragged her to the bodies.

"Oh god!" She gagged upon seeing Bill's first victim of the night. His glazed over eyes stared up at her. She swallowed her noodles back down when she saw his insides spilled onto the grass.

The smell hit her and she gagged violently. Bill took off his coat and shoved it into her arms. She threw up as soon as he did. He made sure to catch all the vomit. "Don't leave any evidence." He hissed as he threw his soiled coat into the back seat.

Sarah cried and went to run when a firm hand rooted her in place. "I remember my first time too. You get used to it. Here." He pulled out some vapor rub and smeared on her nose. She shook her head and gasped. "Makes the smell more bearable." Bill said with a humorless laugh.

"You're crazy!" Sarah cried, hugging herself.

"These were bad men, Sarah. Bad men that wanted to hurt you." He said as he grabbed some stuff from the trunk.

The other man whimpered and cried when Bill walked over to him. Bill put cornstarch in the wound to stop the bleeding. "Lady help me!" He begged. Sarah stared at him in terror. "Bitch fuck you!" The man spat. Bill punched him in the face, instantly silencing him.

"So much for that." He huffed and picked up the man. He threw him in the trunk and then got to work on the body. "You made a real mess for me, Sarah." Bill grunted as he scraped up as much of the dead guys entrails off the ground as he could.

"How is this my fault?! You fucking killed them!" She yelled, unable to make her legs move.

"You're right, darlin', I shouldn't have let you stay on the streets another night. I had to be sure though." Bill said as he put the bucket of dirty entrails in the trunk too.

"Be sure of what?" Sarah demanded fearfully.

"Get in the car, Sarah." Bill said firmly. Sarah didn't move. He gave her a look that had her moving into the car.

She shut the door and considered driving off. Sarah cried as she watched Bill go about cleaning up the mess he had made. She wondered if the police would catch up to him. Would he eventually kill her too?

After awhile Bill slid into the car. He gave her a warm smile before putting his seatbelt on. Sarah stared at him in wide eyed horror. Bill turned the radio on and got back on the road.

"Where are you taking me?" Sarah asked shakily.

"Home." Bill chirped. "Okay, work and then home." He added.

"Work?" Sarah asked, sinking down in the worn seat.

"Gotta get these boys processed and shipped out to Houston by midnight." Bill said simply.

"Wait...you're the one who would be shipping me to Utah!" Sarah screamed and went to throw open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"No, different line of work, dear." Bill said with a sigh. "Those sick fucks have been taking the girls around her and trafficking them to the bigger cities. " He growled, his knuckles white.

Sarah hugged herself. She should have just ran. "Please, don't hurt me." She cried.

"I would never hurt my little girl." Bill said, giving her a pointed look.

Sarah stared back at him in horror. Who the fuck is this crazy man? "Oh my god...you're actually crazy." She whispered.

Bill sighed. "I'm taking you off the street. You'll have shelter and everything you could possibly want or need. Daddy will take care of you."

Sarah balked at this. "No way!"

Bill stared at her in shock, nearly running off the road. "Sarah, after what happened tonight, no, you're staying with me for now on. I will protect you."

"Protect me?! You're the one causing all of my problems!" She screeched, slamming her fists down on her thighs.

"My little girl isn't going to live on the streets like some junkie." Bill snarled.

"I'm not your little girl! Stop calling me that!"

"You're my little girl!" He asserted.

"My dad died when I was fucking eight years old. You're not my dad or daddy or whatever the fuck you think you are." Sarah snarled, ripping on the door handle.

"Your dad huh?" Bill said tiredly.

Sarah had started kicked at the window. "Stop that! You'll only hurt yourself" Bill yelled, slowing down.

"You're crazy and I want no part of it!" Sarah yelled.

Bill sighed again. "You'll just wear yourself out, sweetheart."

Sarah kept trying, the window would rattle with each blow. She cried bitterly as she desperately tried to break the window. "I don't want to die!" She cried as she slumped down in her seat.

"You're not going to die." Bill said gruffly, "Daddy is going to take care of you."


End file.
